It's time to party!
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married and their friends are throwing them bachelor(ette) parties.. :) THREE - SHOT! Has nothing to do with my other stories..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! This is a Three - shot. If I have time I might write it as a long story.**

**This has nothing to do with my other stories. It's just something random...**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Party and Party.. :P**

**July 13th**

**EPOV**

Bella and I have been together for two years. We met in College. I accidentally bumped into her and she dropped her books. It's a typical story. I apologized and offered to buy her a coffee. After that I asked her on a date.

We dated five months after we lost our virginities to each other. When we had dated for a year I asked her to marry me. We wanted to plan our wedding properly so we waited for a year.

Today is our Bachelor(ette) parties. Our wedding are one week from now. My friend's are supposed to pick me up. Our parents aren't coming.

Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Garrett and Benjamin came to pick me up 10 am when Bella was still sleeping. I wrote her a note and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, Eddie. This a day of fun." Emmett whisper-yelled and slapped me on to my back.

"Don't call me Eddie." I said and pulled my shirt on. I took my phone and wallet with me and we went outside. There was a Hummer limousine waiting. I raised my eye brow at the boys.

"It was the only one that was manly enough.." Garrett smirked. I chuckled and got in to the car. Jasper offered everyone a beer. He raised his own for a toast.

"To Edward. Our awesome friend who has always been there for us when we all got married. Who had the courage to ask Bella to marry him. Who we are going to get drunk today before 3pm. We hope you have good marriage! CHEERS!" Jasper said as we clinked our bottles. We laughed and had great time.

An hour later we arrived to beach in Seattle. Jasper came to me and handed me a pair of swim trunks.

"Go change into these." He said. I nodded. I came out of changing room and saw everyone in their swim trunks.

"What are we supposed to do here?" I asked.

"We are going to drive water jets!" Guys yelled. We all got one and started driving around the coast. It was so fun that we drove for three hours.

After Water jets and changing back to clothes we went to eat. We went to this Hamburger place. We ate, drank beer and just chatted and laughed.

_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_

The day has been a blast. But I missed Bella. We went bowling and shooting range. We got to My and Bella's place at seven. We were going clubbing. We showered and changed clothes. It was 9 pm when we got to the club named Eclipse. We sat down on a table and ordered beers.

We sat there for an hour. I just looked around and then in to the club came in Bella, Alice, Rose, Kate, Angela and Tia. Bella was dressed in a pink dress that went to her knees and had spagetti straps. It looked like a ballerina dress. She had pink ballerina shoes and golden tiara on her head. Her hair was in soft curls. She was beautiful. Everyone else was in the same dresses too but they didn't have a tiara's on their heads. They were laughing.

"Look guys. Girls came here." I said as I turned to the guys. They were smirking. They totally knew about this.

"You knew they were coming here." I said raising my eye brow. They just nodded.

"Damn.. Alice told me there was a theme but I didn't know it was ballerinas." Jasper said looking at the girls who were now ordering drinks.

"They look hot." Emmett said. We nodded. We watched as the girls sat down and toasted. This was going to be great night.

**Here is the first of three. I'm making Edward's pov, Bella's pov and last one is from third pov. The last one is about the part where they are at the club at the same time and these first two is about the day. If you get what I'm saying. Next part will come when I have time..**

_**Message to the people who read my other stories, CO- workers, lovers or both? and Straight to my heart.. I have written the next chapters but they are in my family's other computer and I haven't been able to use it. Please.. Please... Wait a little longer... I'll get them here.. **_

_**- EdWaRd33**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey people! Sorry for not updating. But here is the Bella's pov. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**It's time to party!**

**BPOV**

I was having an amazing dream. Edward and I were married and in our honeymoon. We were walking on a beach hand in hand. I have no idea where we are going but a girl can dream, right? Suddenly my bed was shaking. I opened my eyes and saw my pixie bes friend jumping on my bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" She yelled. I rubbed my eyes and saw my other best friend Rose and my other friends Angela, Kate and Tia.

"Hey. Why are you here?" I asked still half asleep.

"Today is your bachelorette party!" Alice yelled. _Why does she have to yell? I'm right here._

"Oh.. Okay.." I muttered. She giggled and pulled me out of bed. They pushed me to shower. The hot water felt nice.

"Bella! C'mon! We have a lot to do today!" Rosalie yelled. _Again.. What's with the yelling?_

I got out of shower and went to my bedroom. They were all in pink dresses and wearing ballerina shoes. Is that what I'm wearing?

"C'mon Bella! Let's get you ready!" Alice sayd bouncing up and down.

An hour later I was wearing Ballerina dress and shoes. My brown hair was on curls and I had a tiara on top of my head. I looked nice.

Day went fast. We went to a spa and had pedicures and manicures. We drank a lot of cocktails. Thank god we were having a limousine driving us around. We also went to amusement park. It was fun as hell!

At 9pm we went to this club named Eclipse. We got in and went straight to the bar. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my man. I smirked. This is going to be a fun night.


End file.
